Sweet Kiss
by Lizzybear54
Summary: <html><head></head>Just a one-shot I randomly thought of. WARNING: There will be boyxboy kissing and fluff! PAIRING: MetaKnight x Kirby   Hope ya'll enjoy ! XD</html>


A/N: Just a one-shot I thought of. I hope you like! XD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Sweet Kiss

**Start**

It was a peaceful day in Cappy Town. The sun was setting and the quiet town was bathed in a red glow. MetaKnight stood on one of the ledges of King Dedede's castle, watching for any threats that might befall on the happy town. But lately, he couldn't stop thinking about a certain pink star warrior. At first, MetaKnight felt like a father to pink warrior but as he spent more time with him, he started to feel something more.

"Kirby…" MetaKnight whispered.

Kirby was sitting on the hill located under his house. He was staring at the setting sun, eating strawberries and thinking about how beautiful the sunset was. He hadn't really had any alone time until now. He was always protecting the town, and fighting monsters. Now that Nightmare Enterprises was defeated, it was good to have a break. Kirby finished the sweet fruit, sighed and climbed into the nest which was located in the tree next to his house. Takori was gone at the moment to who knows where, and Kirby just felt like sleeping outside tonight. Several minutes later, Kirby fell asleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

* * *

><p>MetaKnight was taking a stroll around Cappy Town and somehow he ended up at Kirby's house. He saw that the pink puffball was in Takori's nest again. He smirked and rolled his eyes behind his mask and climbed up the tree that Kirby was currently resting in. As his eyes landed on the pink star warrior he felt his heart skip a beat.<p>

'_What-what is this? Why do I feel so nervous around him lately? Could it be…NO! I'm not in love with him! I'm not…I'm not…I…I'm in love with him.'_

The knight took Kirby into his egg-shaped house ad set him on his bed. MetaKnight stared at the sleeping Kirby before taking off his mask. (AN: O.O What's gonna happen?) He slowly bent down and his lips met with Kirby's. He closed his eyes, praying that Kirby would not wake up. Unfortunately (for MetaKnight) Kirby's eyes slowly opened. It took him a moment to register everything, considering he just woke up. He realized that someone was leaning over him…kissing him. He blushed a bright red when he found out it was MetaKnight of all people! The knight slowly opened his eyes and found blue orbs staring back at him. He blushed and started to pull away when a pair of pink stumps stopped him. He was utterly shocked when Kirby pulled him down and started kissing him again. He smirked into the kiss and took control. Kirby moaned a bit as MetaKnight climbed on top of him. MetaKnight swept his tongue across Kirby's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kirby happily obliged. As their tongues collided, the heat and passion between the two began to grow. After several moments they pulled apart, still connected by a string of saliva.

'_He tastes so sweet.'_ The older thought to himself.

"M-Meta Knight." Kirby panted. The two star warriors gazed into each other's eyes before Meta Knight got off the bed and quickly pecked Kirby's lips. He slipped his mask back on and headed for the door but was stopped by a tug on his cape. He turned around to find a blushing Kirby. He looked down shyly, his bright red blush quickly spreading.

"M-Meta Knight. Please stay." He trailed off nervously. The veteran knight smiled behind his mask and nodded. As he moved towards the bed, he was stopped. The older warrior looked at the younger curiously.

"But…without the mask. I think you look handsome without the mask on." Kirby replied. Meta Knight blushed a bright red but complied. He climbed into bed with the younger and wrapped the blankets around them. The two of them cuddled and laid there, questions buzzing around in their heads. The warriors both looked at each other simultaneously, feeling warm all over.

'_It's now or never.'_ Meta Knight thought. He took a deep breath and gazed into Kirby's eyes.

"I love you, Kirby."

Both Meta Knight and Kirby blushed at the confession. Kirby smiled softly.

"I love you too, Meta Knight."

Both males leaned in again and got caught in another passionate kiss. Both felt complete and whole for they had found their other half. To think it all began with a sweet **and** strawberry-flavored kiss.

**End**

* * *

><p>AN: I am really pleased at how this came out. I think it was really cute. You guys got fluff too! Lately, I have been really stuck on Kirby (the show) and the MK/Kirby pairing. I'm obsessed I know. Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R! Bye~! XD

~Lizzy XD


End file.
